


Outlet

by glittagal333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't know, Praise Kink, Slight humiliation kink, and sinning once again, hux is an asshole but he's great to write, i think, kinks confuse me and idk if i wrote any of these??? maybe, like a lot, stormtrooper shenanigans, tell me if i need more tags please i'm so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittagal333/pseuds/glittagal333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could cut the tension and fear with a knife, plate it and serve it to someone, it was so thick and tangible. Something had to give, or they’d all go mad – both the General and his troops."</p>
<p>Unlike Kylo, Hux has always had an outlet for his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlet

As much as Kylo Ren would have liked to believe he was the most feared figure aboard the First Order’s flagship, it was General Hux that the more skittish Stormtroopers feared. Kylo had a childlike temper, an inability to keep his emotions in check. In one of his rages, of course, he was absolutely terrifying.  
But he could be talked about behind his back because of them, too. There was an aspect of him that could not be taken seriously, and the Stormtroopers had to take what they could get. They were loyal to the First Order. They would make sure they would not be caught gossiping or badmouthing, definitely. But in an environment that was war and fear and judgement, one needed a way to vent everything that was pent up. And so, Kylo was the figure they had picked for this.  
  
This, as was said, was why he was not the most feared figure aboard the flagship.  
  
Hux, on the other hand, had his emotions in check, nine times out of ten. If his anger spilled from this rigorous control, there was definitely a good reason for it, and Force help anyone who happened to be caught in the storm of his rage.  
Thus, his army of Stormtroopers did nothing but revere him. If he was talked about, it was out of fear, never mockery. There were whispers that special troopers existed, picked by the General in secret, which would report anything unseemly that spilled from the mouths of their fellow soldiers.   
  
Snitches? Maybe. It would be unwise to make such an accusation aloud.  
  
Ever since the Star Killer base had been destroyed in the Resistance’s surprise attack, however, the General’s control on his anger had slipped, somewhat. The years, the work, the money that had gone into that weapon, the amount of persuasion he’d had to use in order to convince Snoke just to fire the damn thing even once: all gone, all useless, all in vain.  
There was definitely reason to be angry. In fact, it was a miracle that he was not angry, not screaming, all of the time.   
  
Kylo, once he had healed sufficiently, had been sent away to an unknown location in order to complete his training with Snoke. The Supreme Leader had elected Hux to take charge of everything aboard the flagship until Ren had returned.  
  
You could cut the tension and fear with a knife, plate it and serve it to someone, it was so thick and tangible. The leader they had been able to snicker about a little was gone, replaced by the one man who’s name they wouldn’t even dare mispronounce.  
Something had to give, or they’d all go mad – both the General and his troops.  
  
  


“SE-7471.”  
  
Phasma’s distorted voice cut across all the (subdued, terrified) chatter in one of the many mess halls aboard the flagship. Every single trooper hushed immediately, and they all looked towards the one of their own that had been called out.  
  
The identically white armoured figure stood up from the crowded benches, turning to where the Captain stood at the mess hall entrance, body rigid in what was deemed a respectful stance.  
  
“Present, Captain.”  
  
“General Hux requires you in his quarters. Immediately.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.”  
  
SE-7471 carefully stepped away from the table, making their way to Phasma’s side and very aware of the concern of their numerous comrades. Being requested by the General used to mean a selective mission, sometimes a promotion.  
Now? Now it tended to be, ‘ _He knows exactly what you said, and you’re going to wish you were never born with a tongue._ ’. SE-7471 was a quiet soul compared to some of the rowdier Stormtroopers. Never overshot a blaster, never had an exciting opinion to offer, never had a scuff on their pristine, white armour.  
  
A good soldier, but not an interesting one.  
  
Phasma wordlessly began the walk to Hux’s quarters with the required Stormtrooper in tow. The flagship’s halls became less busy and far quieter as they made their way towards the administrative areas, which were also less overwhelmingly lit and seemed smaller than the other sectors. The fewer, higher ranking troopers that dotted these halls watched in curiosity when Phasma and SE-7471 walked by their assigned positions. Most of the work here was making sure nobody else showed up, nosing around in manners that were definitely not their own.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the huge, dark doors of the General’s quarters. Phasma looked to the other helmeted figure, trying to sense any fear or dread, any give in that perfected, emotionless outer shell that Hux had himself perfected for his soldiers.  
Nothing. The trooper wouldn’t even dare look in the Captain’s direction without a direct order to do so. She sometimes wondered if they were a little too well trained.  
  
A rather unruly knock on the metal for such an establishment of order was answered with, “You may enter.”. The automatic doors slid open above and below them, and the Captain plus her human cargo stepped inside the premises.  
  
Hux’s quarters were dark in colour, and sparsely decorated – the most noticeable aspect of the space were the huge windows that made up one of the four walls, offering a view of the cosmos that their ship currently sailed through, stars and planets and all. Otherwise, it was bookshelves, carpet, a huge redwood desk and a strange splash of colour in the form of two potted plants that sat on either side of said desk.  
  
Hux had his back to them both, staring out into the galaxy all around them, and made no real indication, aside from his earlier words, that he knew they were there.  
  
“SE-7471, as requested.” Phasma told him.  
  
“Thank you, Captain. You may leave us.”  
  
The Captain nodded, turning and leaving without another word. Once the doors slid shut behind her, an insuperable silence swallowed up the room, and it stayed for what felt like several, several minutes. Hux didn’t move once, and neither did the trooper.  
  
“Report.” the General finally said.   
  
“They wonder what will happen next now that the Star Killer has been destroyed,” the voice was far softer, less androgynous than it had been in the mess hall to Phasma. “They wonder if Kylo Ren is ever returning, or if you are his permanent replacement. They fear the Resistance, and are anxious about their next move.”  
  
Hux finally turned to face SE-7471, expression perfectly unreadable, as always.  
  
“What do you think will happen next?” he asked, seriously.  
  
“Whatever you deem an appropriate action, General.”  
  
“I am asking for your opinion, not your grovelling.”  
  
A pause. The corner of Hux’s lips twitched ever so slightly.  
  
“Work will begin on a second Star Killer. Assaults on the Resistance base until they have no choice but to become mobile, and therefore more vulnerable.”  
  
“Better,” the General took a few steps away from the windows at his back, towards the lone trooper. “Do you fear the unpredictability of the Resistance?”  
  
“No, General.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“We have the location of their main base, have destroyed their greatest allies in terms of firepower, and our armies far outnumber their own, General.”  
  
“All perfectly acceptable answers, except for the fact that none of these factors mattered when they destroyed the greatest weapon in the galaxy. _Our_ weapon,” he stepped closer still to SE-7471, now very well within whatever personal space a Stormtrooper would dare to call their own. “You have several reasons to fear the Resistance, in reality. So why are you the only one who doesn’t? Do you think yourself above the rest of them? Your comrades? Hm?”  
  
“I have faith in your direction, General,” a twinge of nervousness in the trooper’s tone. “I do not fear the Resistance because you are at our helm.”  
  
“I told you I wasn’t interested in your grovelling.”  
  
“General—”  
  
“Why do you not fear the Resistance?”  
  
“Because if we were to launch a surprise attack on their base tomorrow, this would all be over in mere hours!” SE-7471 held hands over their helmeted mouth as soon as the sharper but more panicked tone had escaped them. What was once a twitch on the General’s lips was now a definite smirk.  
  
“Much better,” he hissed. “Isn’t it? To just let all of those pent up emotions out?”  
  
“... Yes,” the trooper exhaled the word moreso than said it, slightly wobbled. “it is.”  
  
“You’ve told me before,” Hux stood right behind SE-7471, fingers ghosting the gaps in the white armour at the upper thigh, the other hand on their shoulder. “how your comrades talk about Kylo Ren. The gossip, the ridicule, all in whispered voices.”  
  
“Y-Yes, General.”  
  
“What do you think of him, hm? Keeping in mind,” he pressed his form as close against the Stormtrooper as the armour would allow. “how good it feels to let out all of those pent emotions.”  
  
SE-7471 swallowed hard, picking an answer very carefully.  
  
“If he did not return, I would not be terribly upset, General.”  
  
“More.”  
  
“A leader should not have an aspect of their character that can be ridiculed.”  
  
“So,” Hux violently turned the trooper to face him, relishing the surprised gasp he heard from underneath the helmet. “you do not think he is a suitable leader?”  
  
“No, General.”  
  
“Tsk, tsk. Imagine if someone had heard you say that. A snitch. If one of your own comrades had said that, you would have brought it to me,” a beat, in which Hux’s eyes darkened. “I want to see your face. I want to see the conflicted little face of somebody who won’t admit they think they’re better than their peers. Go on. Take the helmet off. That’s an order.”  
  
There was a brief pause. SE-7471 testing his patience, because this is how this always happened. Something had to give, or they’d all go mad – both the General and his troops. That rigorous control that he held over his anger, over anything that threatened his position as anything but revered had an outlet, and SE-7471 was this outlet.  
His snitch. The whispers about the specially picked troopers, all true.   
  
He visibly twitched, and the trooper decided to put an end to his misery, slowly moving hands to the base of their helmet and lifting it off over their head, tossing it on to the carpeted floor.  
If SE-7471 had indeed been conflicted about what Hux had pointed out, it didn’t show on her face – her cheeks were slightly flushed, lips curled in a sly smile.  
  
“Is this better, General?”  
  
Hux’s hands went to her hair, pulling it out of the tight bun it was styled into and letting the blonde curls fall over the sides of her face.  
Yes. That was much better.  
  
“Are you telling me,” he began making short work of the white pieces of armour that covered the black bodysuit underneath. “that you would rather have me leading the First Order instead of Kylo Ren?”  
  
“Yes, General.”  
  
“That if I had been at the helm in the first place,” as soon as the section covering her midriff had been removed, Hux ground his hard member into her and encouraged her arms around his middle, her hands on to his back. “the Resistance would not still be a problem?”  
  
“The Supreme Leader would have an entire galaxy under his control with you to thank, General.”  
  
“You’re a little fucking suck-up,” he mouthed into her neck, latched on until he drew a moan from her and left a mark. “You’re a snitch. If your comrades found out, you’d be exiled among your own kind.”  
  
He lifted her on to the desk, her legs hooking around his middle. Heat poured out from between her thighs, still covered by the black bodysuit worn underneath Stormtrooper armour – something Hux would make quick work of sooner rather than later.  
  
“How does that make you feel?” he took the suit in two handfuls at her chest and ripped it open – she gasped at the sudden cold air on her body – then dragged his fingertips up her exposed skin, making her shiver. “Always at risk, even less safe than the rest of them. Tell me.”  
  
“The girl in here and the girl outside of this room aren’t the same person, General,” SE-7471 angled herself so that when he pressed closer to mark her neck again, his hard cock ground into her heat and a desperate moan fell out of his mouth. Hah. He’d hate that. “The rest of them don’t know who I am.”  
  
He seemed to like that answer, because she felt him smirk against her neck, one hand dipping below what remained of the bodysuit’s waistline. She was hot and wet, and Hux quickly found his fingers quite covered in her.  
  
“Only like this for me. For your General,” his already wrecked voice growled into her ear, pushing two fingers inside of her and feeling his cock leak at the sound it dragged out of her mouth. “Taking loyalty above and beyond. You _are_ better than the rest of them.”  
  
He pumped his fingers in and out of her, using his other hand to undo his pants and finally free his erection. All he wanted to do was press in, indulge himself in her heat and wetness  
But there was something he needed to do first.  
  
“Report, SE-7471. Talk to me. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want—I want you to—” the trooper was tripping over the noises spilling out of her mouth because of the General’s fingers.  
  
“You want me to what? I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
His smirk grew as he pumped his fingers faster.  
  
“I wa-want you to—oh, fu-fuck,” he had swiped his thumb over her clit, making her clench around his fingers. “Want you to fu-fuck me, General, pl-please.”  
  
Ordinarily, he would have dragged this part out a little longer, but he was just as eager as she was for this to finally happen. He pulled his fingers out of her and quickly replaced them with his cock, filling up as much of her as he could and hissing curses as her nails dug into his back.  
There was more to this than just, well, the chance to fuck, he’d told himself many times. This was important. This was so everything pent up inside of him had something to seep into. This was what set him apart from Kylo Ren: the outlet he chose didn’t make him look like a child.  
And it had the added benefit of being sex. He wasn’t about to preach abstinence. He knew the Stormtroopers probably messed around with each other. It was human nature.  
  
But not this one. Not SE-7471. She was his.  
  
The rhythm he’d tried to keep up for as long as he possibly could did not last nearly as long as he’d anticipated – it quickly dove into a desperate attack of thrusting, which didn’t seem to bother the trooper much judging by the sounds spilling out of her mouth.  
Neither of them would last long at this rate. They never tended to, once it got to this point.  
  
“G-General—!”  
  
“ _No_. You know what I want you to say, so say it,” an especially deep thrust. “Come for me. That’s an order. Come on, come _on_ , _come on_ —”  
  
“H-Hux—!”  
  
That was all it took to rip the General’s orgasm from him, and SE-7471’s from her – he had to slap a hand over her mouth because of the noise she made, clenching tight around his cock and pulsing, feeling his seed spill inside of her.  
Hux felt the tension leave his system in one fell swoop, a groan of satisfaction leaving his lips whilst he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
They remained in that position for a short period of time, letting the initial exhaustion have its time ruling their bodies – the very second he was able, however, Hux pulled out of her and redid his pants.  
  
“Get dressed. You need to go.”  
  
“Yes, General.”  
  
She pulled as much of her bodysuit back around her as she could, tying knots with the fabric where necessary, then gathered the pieces of her armour from the floor and began to the process of reapplying them. Hux watched her go about this in a lazy fashion from the seat behind his desk. The thought to promote her, have her in the administrative sector all the time, had come to him many times before – but it would also render her a very useless snitch, being away from the entire gaggle of the Stormtrooper army.  
  
Besides. It was better to keep her at arm’s length. Made everything a lot less suspicious.  
  
Finally, SE-7471 pulled on her helmet, and she was just another Stormtrooper again. That’s all she was, in the grand scheme of things – another troop. No name, only a number.  
  
“Anything else, General?”  
  
“Make sure you get a new bodysuit. That will be all until I summon you again.”  
  
“Yes, General.”  
  
And like that, she was gone. Everything went back to normal.  
  
...  
  
Well, it was a little less tense.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who sinned again. it's me.  
> this was one of those things that needed to be written or it would keep bothering my mind to do so. so here it is. sin, served on a plate.  
> i guess you could see this in the same universe as Bloodlust, my other sin fic, if you want. or don't. i'm not going to boss you around.
> 
> SE-7471 is a character who may or may not be back. we'll see. i have plans that may or may not come to fruition.  
> sin capital is here: http://bowdowntomama.tumblr.com
> 
> also - if there's any tags i can/should/need to add to this, lemme know.


End file.
